Second Chance at Happiness
by MeganDawn
Summary: the Title explains it all. Reba/Narvel I thought i would bring Narvel into the story
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: this is after season six and I will not be continuing Meant to be until I get at least ten reviews. Reba would be 44, Narvel would be 43, Elizabeth is 7, Cheyenne and Van 25, Kyra 19, Jake 15, and Alexia 13**_

Reba Hart was sitting on the couch in her living room while Elizabeth was sitting beside her. Reba looked at her granddaughter when she did Elizabeth saw a photo album and went and pulled it out and came over to her Grandmother and said "Grandma what's this?"

Reba looked at the album and knew what it was and said "Elizabeth these are pictures of your Mom and Aunt Kyra and Uncle Jake when they were kids."

Elizabeth looked at her grandma and opened the album to the first page and said "Grandma can we look at these please." Reba looked at the time knowing Van and Cheyenne would be there to get her in an hour or two and she looked at Elizabeth and nodded. Elizabeth looked at the picture and looked up to her grandma and said "What is this picture of?"

Reba Looked at it and said "That was the first time me and your Grandpa took your Mom to the beach I was pregnant with your aunt Kyra in this picture too."

Elizabeth smiled and turned to the next picture and it was after Reba had Kyra Elizabeth looked for a while at the album and the shut it and went to play Reba put the album up then got her book and began to read it then Jake and his new Friend Alexia walked in and Jake said "Mom This is Alexia and her dad is single and I told him about you and he wants to have dinner with you. His Name is Narvel and he is really sweet. We think you'll like him. So will you please go and have dinner with him he is in his car waiting for you."

Reba looked at her son and said "you basically set me up on a date but I have to Watch Elizabeth."

Jake said "Cheyenne is here to get her."

Then a beautiful brunette girl with baby blue eyes walked over to Reba and said "Mrs. Hart please go out to dinner with my daddy he has been so lonely since my mother died over ten years ago."

Reba then got up in what she was wearing which was a Fancy red shirt and jeans and said "Okay I will go Jake you better be in bed by ten and Alexia you can sleep in Cheyenne's Old room until me and your daddy get back." Reba grabbed her jacket and Elizabeth's and said "Liz you mom is here come give Grandma a hug." Elizabeth ran down the stairs hugged and kissed her grandma and went to her mom who was three month's pregnant. Reba grabbed her purse and walked to the door and opened it and saw Narvel and she smiled and looked at him. And she said "Hi I am Reba"

Narvel smiled and said "I'm Narvel. Where would you like to go and eat?"

Reba said "I am up for anything."

Narvel said "How about Italian?"

Reba Said "I love Italian but I am gonna have to change into a dress so we can go to the Restaurant. Please come in and sit down I will be right back." Reba went to her room and put on her Red dress that she hadn't wore in a while and red high heels and fixed her hair and walked back down the steps where she heard Narvel say 'She is so beautiful I am so happy you guys got me this date' Reba smiled and walked down the rest of the steps and said "I am ready now."

Narvel turned around and said "You look Beautiful."

Reba smiled and said "Thank you." Narvel held his hand out and Reba gladly accepted it and followed him to their dinner.

While they were their the waiter said "What can I get you two to drink?"

Reba said "I would like Red Wine."

Narvel said "I will take Red wine too" Reba looked at Narvel and smiled and Narvel said "So tell me about yourself."

Reba said "If I tell you about me you have to tell me about yourself."

Narvel nodded and said "Of Course but you go first."

Reba Smiled and said "Okay So I have three wonderful kids well four if you count Van. When Cheyenne was Seventeen she got pregnant with My Grandbaby Elizabeth and then her and Van Got married. That same year I got Divorced because Brock Cheated on me while we were separated and got his dental hygienists pregnant. Kyra is a lot like me she has the same features I have and her passion is to sing like mine was before I met brock. Jake is the baby and when Brock and I got divorced he didn't really understand. Last year Barbara Jean and Brock Thought of moving to little Rock but then didn't and about a week later they did along with their son Henry. I haven't really heard much from them since the move I get emails everyday but I haven't spoken to Brock who is now my best friend in over a month. Now it's your turn."

Narvel looked at Reba and then the waitress brought them their Wine and then gave them time to decide on what they wanted to eat and Narvel said "Well Alexia is my world she has been for Thirteen years. Ten Years ago her mother passed away while in labor with her little brother because she wasn't strong enough to have the baby so they both died while she was in labor. Alexia never really knew her mother but she has a lot of her Features."

Reba said "Oh I am sorry to hear that."

Narvel said "It's fine. You know after her death I never really thought I would date again. But now it isn't that bad as long as I am with you."

Reba said "Aww that's sweet. And you can keep me as long as you want."

Narvel smiled and kissed her and it was like Fireworks and wildfires mixed together "I take it that we are now going out."

Reba kissed him again and said "What do you think."

Narvel smiled and said "I take it as a yes." Reba nodded and looked at the menu

Reba looked at the menu and found what she wanted and Narvel did the same and then they ordered. Reba and Narvel got their food and Reba said "I love Italian Food."

Narvel said "Me too so I hear you're a realtor."

Reba nodded "yes I am a realtor and a pretty good one at that"

Narvel said "I am also a Realtor and I need a job and I would love to work with you."

Reba smiled and called her boss and told him about Narvel and he hired him and Reba said "You are now my business partner you start on Monday."

Reba smiled as they finished their dinner and went to Reba's House and Narvel said "I had a wonderful Night tonight."

Narvel smiled and said "I did too." Reba unlocked the door and went into the living room with Narvel right behind her.

Reba looked at the clock and saw it was just now ten and she said "Would you like to watch the ten o clock news with me Narvel?"

Narvel Smiled and sat on the couch with Reba and said "I would love that."

Reba and Narvel cuddled up on the couch and watched the news and shortly Reba fell asleep on Narvel's chest. After that he picked her up and carried her to her room and wrote a note saying "call me when you wake up Honey." He went and found Cheyenne's Room and Picked up Alexia and took her home. That Night Both Reba and Narvel Had the best dreams of each other. When Reba Woke up she found the note and called Narvel. About an hour later Narvel and Alexia were at Reba's House and they spent the day there. As weeks passed Reba and Narvel's Office had tons of pictures of them together and of them and their Family. Reba and Narvel were so in love that Reba had finally told him that she loved him and he said it back to her. Tonight was there six month Anniversary and Narvel had everything planned out he was going to ask her to marry him Tonight. After Dinner Reba and Narvel went to the Park and walked around and Narvel stopped and said "Honey can I ask you something?"

Reba said "Sure honey what is it?"

Narvel Got down on one Knee and pulled out the Ring and said "Reba ever since I met you I knew I would spend the rest of my life with you. I love you with all my heart and Alexia Loves you like her own mother. Reba Nell McKinney Hart Would you do me the greatest pleasure and become my wife. Will You Marry me?"

Reba had tears in her eyes and she looked at Narvel and Said "Yes I will Marry you."


	2. Chapter 2

Reba Woke up the next morning to her phone buzzing. She picked it up and saw it was a text from Narvel.

_Reba I will be picking up Jake at 10 so you and the girls can go shopping for the wedding. I love you my Beautiful Wife to be. Love, Narvel _

When Reba read that she smiled and went to get ready. After she was ready She walked down stairs to see Her Fiancée Her soon to be step daughter and Her Three Children and Much to her surprise when she walked down stairs she was attacked by little Henry who had just been Granted her Godchild. Henry Yelled "Aunt Reba I have missed you so much."

Reba Smile grew as she saw her two best friends Brock and of course BJ. Reba hugged all of them and said "What are you guys doing here?"

Bj said "We wanted to come and meet your lovely new Fiancée and your Little Family we have missed you all"

Reba said "I have missed you so much BJ." She bent down and said "how are you buddy?"

Henry wrapped his Arms around Reba's neck and said "It has been good oh and Mommy and Daddy have a surprise for you." Reba looked up to BJ and Brock who were smiling

Bj Said "Reba we are moving back to Houston." Reba stood up and hugged Barbara Jean.

Reba said "Really when?"

Barbara Jean said "This week." Reba smiled and then kissed Narvel after her wrapped his arms around her waist. "When are you guys getting married?"

Reba and Narvel said "June 3rd" Which was two months away. BJ Grabbed Reba and The girls and then they all got in the Car.

Narvel Looked at Brock, Van, and Jake and said "I am going to get Adoption paper for Alexia to be adopted by Reba. What do you guys think?"

Jake Said "Mom would love that!" And smiled and hugged Narvel.

At that Narvel and Jake drove to the court house and within an hour they were back with the Adoption Papers in hand and Waited for Reba to come back.

Reba, BJ, Cheyenne, Kyra, Elizabeth, and Alexia. Reba's Dress was a lovely White Wedding dress that was off the shoulder a little bit and it had a beautiful Veil and she had a pair of white high heels to go with it. BJ was going to be one of the Bridesmaids along with Cheyenne and Kyra and Alexia and Elizabeth was going to be the flower girl. BJ, Cheyenne, Kyra and Alexia's Dress were going to be Violet and Elizabeth's Dress was going to be a purple Dress with a white ribbon around the waist of it and purple flower petals to be thrown on the aisle. Reba's Flowers were going to be a mixture of Purple and White roses. Once all the outfits were picked out and the flowers ordered and the hair appointments made they all went to Reba's house.

Narvel Was watching TV when he heard Car doors shut he quickly got up and Put the papers behind his back and Watched as Reba walked in before the others. Narvel looked at her and Said "Hon can I talk to you for a moment?" Reba nodded and took a seat on the couch and then Narvel sat beside her and he said "Reba I was thinking the other day and I know how much you love Alexia and how much she loves you." The other walked in the backdoor quietly and listened. Reba Nodded as to tell him to go on. "Honey I was thinking what a great idea it would be if you would Adopt Alexia. Would you please adopt her and become her legal mother?"

Reba Watched as Narvel pulled the papers out of the envelope Reba said "I would love to adopt her." And with that she read the papers and then signed them all and handed them back to Narvel as he went and mailed them to the courthouse.

Alexia came out of the kitchen and ran to hug Reba and she said "Thank you so much for signing those papers it means the world to me."

Reba hugged her Daughter and said "You are welcome Sweetie and I love you so much. If you would like you can call me mom."

Alexia eyes filled with tears as she hugged her mother she said "I Love you Mom"

Reba Smiled and hugged Alexia and said "I love you too Sweetie"

Narvel Smiled and Said "I am so happy that we are all a family."

Reba Nodded While Hugging a Crying Alexia "I will always be here for you Lex that is what Moms are for."

Alexia Smiled and said "I know and I am so happy that you're my mom." After Reba and Narvel had told the kids about the adoption. They were all excited.


	3. Chapter 3

Reba was excited about how everything was coming together for the wedding and the adoption. As the final day of the adoption was coming closer the entire thing would be finalized soon. Reba and Narvel were all excited about becoming one. Reba was putting the finishing touches on the wedding when she got a phone call that said the adoption was final. Reba yelled with excitement and Narvel and Alexia and Jake all ran down the steps. Jake said "Mom What's Wrong?"

Reba grabbed Alexia and said "the adoption is final now" Alexia wrapped her arms around her mother and began to cry while Reba rubbed her back.

As the weeks past the wedding day finally came. Reba was in the bridal room with her off the shoulder wedding dress on and her hair in loose curls. Reba finished her makeup and said "June 3rd is finally here." Cheyenne, Kyra, Alexia, And Elizabeth were all in the room with her and Elizabeth was dancing saying "Grandmas getting married" Reba smiled at her granddaughter and said " yes I am. " Then she turns to look into a mirror and says " I'm actually getting married. " Cheyenne walks up behind her mother and rests her hands on her shoulders. " Mom, I know this is hard considering the last guy in your life left you, but this will work out. I'm sure of it. " She says gently looking at her mother in the mirror.

Reba turns around and half heartily laughs. " I thought I was supposed to be the mother here. " She says nervously.

Her father walks into the room and says " You look beautiful darling. " Reba turns around in surprise, not realizing that her father was in the room. " oh, thanks daddy. " " Its time girls. Get into your places. " He says with certain authority.

Alexia gets excited and runs downstairs along with the other girls. Cheyenne turns around and looks at her mother with deep, caring eyes. " Mom, it'll be great. Just watch and see. " She says with great concern in her voice before she shut the door and went down the stairs to join her sisters.

Reba looked to her daddy and seen him with tears filling his eyes. " Oh daddy. " She says as she walks over to him to give him a hug. J.V. returns the hug. " Oh, Carrot-top. " he chuckles a little, remembering the nickname he gave her when she was little. He continues, " I didn't feel this way when you married Brock. " " Feel what, daddy? " She asked with curiosity slowly rising in her voice.

" Like I'm really losing my baby girl. " He said with emotion overflowing in his voice. " With Brock, somehow, I just knew that it wouldn't work out between you two. But with this new Narvel guy, I believe this is the real deal, just like it was with me and your mother. " He said, reminiscing upon all the memories and remembering his lovely wife, sitting downstairs waiting for her daughter to walk down the aisle for the second time. He suddenly snapped back to reality and said " Well, we have an entire crowd waiting on you downstairs to watch you get married. Again. " He chuckled.

Reba wiped the tears off her cheek that fell while listening to his emotional speech. " Alright. " He held out his arm. Once she took it, they walked down to stairs to join the happy reunion of people to witness a true combining of holy matrimony between two people who truly love each other.

As the Ceremony went on the preacher said "Narvel you had written your own Vows"

Narvel Replied "Yes I do, Reba, you have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. Today I choose you to be my partner, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life." Reba Had tears in her eyes and mouthed "I love you."

The preacher said "Reba You have written your own vows"

Reba Said "yes" through her tears she said "Narvel, our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter into this marriage with you, knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes, but to navigate them successfully. Let us commit to the miracle of making each day work together. Respecting each other, we commit to live our lives together for all the days to come. I ask you to share this world with me, for good and ill. Be my partner, and I will be yours."

Narvel, shocked at the words his wife-to-be just said. He never knew she had that much passion for him. That much passion, for one single man. Tears slid down his thin cheeks as he realized that this is the real deal. He is actually in love with Reba Hart.

The preacher looked at the two weeping people and smiled. " If they're anyone who believes this couple should not be together, speak now or forever hold you peace. " He said casually. A hushed silence fell over the audience as they awaited to see if anyone was brave enough to speak out against the two who were meant to be together.

A few minutes passed by with no reply. So the preacher continued. " If the ring bearer would please step forward and present the rings. " Henry stepped forward and held out the small, square pillow that held the symbol of their marriage. Narvel took the ring he and his bride-to-be picked out and placed it on her ring finger. She placed his ring on his ring finger.

The preacher smiled at the couple and then proclaimed " I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Narvel Johnson. You may now kiss your bride. " Narvel smiled at his new life long partner and kissed her slowly and passionately. The crowd bursted into applause. As the happy couple went off to their reception.


End file.
